Nightfall
by memine
Summary: 1x2 AU- so very much that I've been advised to make it into an orginal instead of a fanfic. But I like the Gundam Wing charas. so no chance of that happening. OOC-ness..not much of that just gory supernatural story to satisfy my lust for well... gores.


**Disclaimer**: er……. Gundam Wing and its charas. aren't mine, I'm a just a simple fan girl of this exceptionally well designed, and intriguing characters in this series.

**Warning:** well gores, NCS…just kidding I hate rape so no, may be I'll write one later but not in this fic. the dark overtone I have for it is enough. 1x2, lime (I might do full on lemon if enough requests for it), language and just bout anything you can think of and more '

Nightfall is The Unspeakable of the Night revamped.

Loves **kieyran** for the beta-ing.

Prologue The Fall

* * *

_The current of Life is swift and fierce_

_Upon its lance countless heart were pierced_

_Cruelty and savageness are nothing but an art_

_Begotten by confused heart_

_From bitterness and Misguided Love_

_The end of the world shall spark in a forgotten Cove_

_Damning Blaze that turn reality into dust_

_Anguish cries rise due to a Misunderstanding Lust_

_When the sky rain brimstones and fire_

_The Angel of The Night will turn the world into a pyre_

_When hatred turn the earth molten with blight_

_The Angel of The Light will come with grace and Mercy_

_One Haft of a Whole, a Soul with Two Hearts_

_Resonance that soothe the furious chorus of Greed_

_A Shattered Mirror never truly mended_

_Beware of its ragged edge_

_Only a Love so true can satisfy its Bloody Thirst_

_Beware, Beware all Players, the Game End of the World_

_Commences…_

Deep in the middle of a cold winter night, a pair of lovers sitting by the fire curled up together in a lovesack watching the snow drifting down to earth. Compare to that, the outside world seems to be so cold and desolate. The night is covered by a thin sheet of ice while snow keep falling as if it was floating in the air, god's powder sugar being sprinkled gently down to the mortal world below.

Haft-laying, haft-sitting in his lover embrace, Duo Maxwell, snuggled in closer just to feel the fiction and more warmth. He's a brilliant twenty-three years old young man working as an exclusive computer security for a private company; who the police have of a long rap sheet of violent which he argued were in defense and vouched for by numerous witnesses. He has a slender, slight build that could easily mistake for a girl, and it doesn't help the onlookers much that he kept his hair three feet long pushed back from his heart shaped face in a thick plait. He has a cheerful disposition that he was able to get along and befriend with anyone. Although he possesses many unusual traits, what captivate those who look at him were his eyes. Deep amethyst eyes that a person can contentedly drown it, and willingly gives their soul to have those eyes on them.

His lover is Damian Lowell, an executive for a power broker company at the age of thirty-two. He is a wiry and muscular man with straight black-jet hair that flow passed his shoulders. With ice-blue eyes that only seem to be even more frosted behind a pair of glinting glasses, the unfortunates at the receiving end of his gaze often frozen on a spot. His stature commanded respect and fear. Grew up and lived in a world full of twists, Duo was his single ray of light. The icy glares always soften and warmed to a sparkled whenever Duo was near.

At Duo's movements, Damian looked down lovingly at him. Seeing the love in his eyes make Duo felt a bit uneasy and guilt, he never understands why Damian can love him so much, and why cant he return the older man feelings. Uncomfortable with it, Duo thought of a way to change the mood of the setting. With a smothering look in his eyes, and a seductive smile, he rubbed sensually against the body of his lover beneath him.

"I thought you wanted to watch the snow for the night." Damian said with a smirk and lust diluted the love in his eyes.

"We did." Duo grinned and grinded his butt with a purposeful downward movement, "hmm…"

"Duo!" Damian groaned out. He lifted Duo face up and kissed him heatedly. He slipped his tongue between the slightly parted lips so that it can dance with its counterpart.

Duo flipped so that he can straddle Damian's lap. Their kiss grew more passionate and hungry. With one hand Damian grinded his erection against Duo's while the other slid up Duo's wool sweater to his nipple. He played with it, then pinched it, drew a grasp from him, the kiss grew more frantic. The air became hot and thick, filled with pants and moans.

o0o

The snowing outside grew heavier, escalating into a curtain of snow.

o0o

"Damian…." The name acquired a liquid quality to it by the moan fell from Duo's lips. Grasps of ecstasy came into being as bare skin fell against bare skin.

o0o

Winds from the north whipped up the falling snow and whirl them round and round

o0o

Bodies slicked with sweat twinning around each other. "Da..Damian!" Duo's panted out.

o0o

Chilled wind blew the snow up in frenzy. Soon a snow storm raged the night. Wind howling, beating against windows of houses, shaking them as if it wants to rip the windows off their hinges and invade the inside. After a while the windows longer shakes for it's now thicken with ice. The winter queen flew through the street and wiped out traces of the living. Then a blood curling, full of anguish and pain, scream cut cleanly through the night. Some in bed were startled awake by it, but quickly dismissed it lulled by sleep, returned back to peaceful slumber.

A day and a half later several called into the police and reported that an unbelievable stench coming from their neighbor house, the address was 333 North of Zyllic Street. Patrol car quickly arrived at the location. They rung the door bell but no one open the door. They called the work place of the owner of the house but were informed that he haven't been at work since the day before. As night fall the officers resorted to knocking down the door. When the door was open, heat and an extremely foul odor assaulted the officers, sound of retching was heard. Due to the bizarre reek, call for reinforcement was made. The officers arrived at the scene first warily entered the house with guns steadily pointed. As flash lights reached mess of blood and gores, it oscillated badly due to the shaking. Some poor inexperience officer stepped on a lacerated stomach that was detached from the body and already started to decompose from the heater on maximum. The rest quickly stumbled out of the house and sealed off the property, kept their eyes on everyone at the scene. When reinforcement came, after they were debriefed, they rounded up all civilian at the scene and brought them to the station for question. Another group entered the house, the light was switched on. The bright cheery light was an obscene thing on the sight before them, some left immediately to empty their stomach.

The whole living room was filled with blood and remnants of the deceased. On the blood-soaked lovesack was a blood painted, naked Duo Maxwell. Eyes blankly stared at them with hair darken to black due to the blood in it, dried and stuck all over his body and face. A kitchen knife with dried blood on it lay near his feet. That were all they needed, charged him with murder, and sentenced him to a mental hospital for criminals; the process was speedily carried out, helped by a silenced Duo. He didn't talk, didn't eat, his eyes closed only when it cant open anymore, days by days dully look on as if the body is now a mindless husk.

* * *

Don't u just love 'em???? Everytime I go to the mall I always flop onto one :p I'll get on after I move out from my parent's. for those who don't know wat it is, it's like a beanie bag but filled in the inside with soft enveloping materials that u can drown in and revert back to their fluffy self once u fluff 'em hohohohohohohohohohohohohoho 

and that's that, chapter one will be up as soon as possible, btw I hope ppl who've read **The Horror of Duo Maxwell** weren't too shock at the changed of element. I meant the other one was all funny, fluffy, cute and this one was like bam I smashed u I the face with gores. XD

Later,

Memine


End file.
